What Hurts the Most
by lookitsglinda
Summary: This takes place 10 years after Elphaba and Glinda parted ways. Now, Glinda is in terrible danger and it's up to Elphaba to save her.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd underneath Glinda had slowly started to move away. Glinda stood in her bubble for a few moments, and as soon as everyone was gone, she could feel Elphaba's presence all around her. She brushed away the tears that had fallen from her face, "…Elphie? Are…you here?" There was no response. Glinda knew it was hopeless. Her friend was gone. And it was her fault. She went back to the Emerald City in a daze, not believing what had just happened.

10 years later

"Miss Glinda? The officials of Munchkin land are here."

"Tell them I'll see them at another time."

"But Miss Glinda…"

"That's an order, General."

"Yes Miss Glinda."

Normally, Glinda would have jumped to an opportunity like this, but tonight she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Before the General shut the door, Glinda said "General…before you go, tell them I deeply apologize and will have another official of mine meet with them."

"Yes, Miss Glinda. Also, the 10th year annual Wizomania festival is being held next week, we have a lot of work that still needs to be done…"

"I understand General, now goodnight." And with that, the general was gone.

She hated Wizomania more and more as the years went on. It became less of a celebration a more of a bad memory. She sighed and took a large sip of her wine. Glinda had never been much of a drinker, but it slowly became a habit as the years came and went.

She got up from her chair and walked out to her balcony. She had a clear view of all of Oz. She thought about her life and how much it had changed. She got everything she had ever wanted. Money, power, fame. But she was so unhappy. "Glinda…get ahold of yourself you vile, wicked thing. You need to move on. It wasn't your fault. Just forget about them." She looked up at the stars and said "If there ever is a higher power up there in the skies, have mercy on me." She knew she couldn't live this way forever. "It's time."

Glinda went back into her room and got a bottle of pills from her dresser. She knew it would come to this conclusion sooner or later. She opened it up and dumped all the pills in her hand. She chuckled to herself as she imagined the headline in the Ozma News. As soon as she was about to say her final goodbye to the world, the General suddenly burst through the door.

"Miss Glinda…someone has escaped from Oz's Prison Center!"

"What are you talking about, someone escaped?"

"I don't know all the details, the guards were inattentive and I…"

"Exactly WHY were the guards inattentive? I'm not paying them to just sit around all day!"

"I understand Miss Glinda and believe me when I tell you I had a good, long talk with them and they understand that they were wrong and they are really sorry…"

"Oh, they'll be sorry alright. Do you know who escaped, General?"

"I don't know the women's exact name. One of the other soldiers told me what it was, but I can't seem to remember…odd name it was..."

"Well do you remember what cell the woman was in?"

"Cell 99…I believe."

Glinda became frozen in place. She knew who was in Cell 99, as a matter of fact; Glinda placed the women in there herself!

"General, assemble all of your soldiers IMMEDIATELY. This woman is very dangerous, and needs to be captured right away. I want to you to start looking for her. TONIGHT. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss Glinda." The general left.

Glinda continued to stand in a frozen state. How did she escape? , she thought. I put her in CONFINEMENT for Oz sake! She suddenly heard a noise from her window. She turned and looked, and saw large black clouds forming from a distance.

Madame Morrible had escaped, and Glinda could feel, she was out for vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this at 2 in the morning. Forgive me if it's not fantastic :(

"Fae, wake up, Fae."

Elphaba awoke to the sound of Fiyero's voice in her ear. "Don't you know better by now, not to disturb me when I sleep?" she grumbled.

"Yes, love. But I cooked you you're favorite this morning."

Elphaba slowly rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was small, well, the whole cottage was small. But it was reserved and well hidden. The most important thing is that it was away from people.

Elphaba ate her food and walked outside. She faintly sees the glow of the Emerald City in the distance. She sighed and her thoughts turned to Glinda…

"Fae?" Fiyero said, interrupting her thoughts

"Yes?" she said

"You've been different these days."

"Really? How so? "

"Very…quiet. Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine. You can go back inside. I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Okay, but not for long." Fiyero was always paranoid that someone would see them, but Elphaba didn't seem to care at that time. Fiyero gently kissed her cheek and walked back inside.

Elphaba looked into the distance and she thought about her life. She never pictured that she would live in a small, abandon cottage and be a fugitive. She sighed and thought about she could've done things differently. She never regretted anything she'd done until now.

As she was heading back inside, she heard a rustle in the trees.

She turned abruptly, but there was no sign of anyone.

She stood there for a moment, and then quickly went inside. She went to her room, and began to think about the possibility that someone might have found them. She chuckled out loud. Impossible, she thought.

"Fae, come outside!"

Her worries came flooding back. Who found us? Who was it? We're going to get executed.

Elphaba went to the cottage door were Fiyero was standing. "Look up." he said.

"What do you mean look up? You had me worried that someone was at the door and…"

She looked up and the clouds were dark. Almost black. They started to form around the Emerald City.

"Fiyero…those aren't normal rain clouds…"

"I know, Fae, but what are we going to do about it? As long as were safe…"

"No. I feel like something's wrong. Really, really, wrong. "

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. I just..feel like I need to go to the Emerald City and find out what's going on."

"Since when did you care about any of those people? C'mon. Let's go back inside."

"But Fiyero…"

"Elphaba, you…WE…can't do anything. We can never go back to Emerald City. We'll get captured. You know that."

"Fine, you win."

"Good. Now let's go."

As Elphaba went inside, she turned to look at the clouds again. She sighed deeply and closed the door.

That night, Elphaba drifted off to sleep.

Elphaba lands in front of the Yellow Brick Road. Munchkin land? What in Oz's name..? She suddenly notices someone in front of her, it's…Glinda.

"Glinda? GLINDA! It's me…Elphie!" Elphaba felt…relieved to see her.

Glinda turns and looks to see her. As soon as Glinda turns around, she is about to say something, but then, Madame Morrible appears, and grabs Glinda and takes off into the night sky. Glinda screams and everything becomes dark around Elphaba.

"Glinda! GLINDA! NO! GLINDA!"

"FAE! Fae wake up!"

Elphaba suddenly jumps up out of bed. "Oh, Fiyero!" They embrace and Elphaba pulls away from him.

"Are you okay? Did you have another vision-" asked Fiyero. Elphaba cut him off.

"Fiyero…we need to get to the Emerald City. Now."

"Why, Fae? What did you see?"

"Glinda is in trouble and she needs help."

"Wait a minute…"

"Fiyero…trust me. I know what I'm doing." Fiyero knew when Elphaba's mind was made up, it was made up.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"Fiyero, no…"

"We're in this together."

Elphaba smiled. "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba and Fiyero quickly packed a few belongings and left the cottage. Elphaba felt somewhat sad, she had grown used the comfort of the small house, and she was about to venture out into the world for the first time in 10 years.

"Are you ready?" asked Fiyero.

"Yes, I think the better question is, are YOU ready?"

Fiyero chuckled. "I'm ready whenever you are."

They both jumped onto the broom, which hadn't been touched in forever, and quickly flew off into the night sky. Elphaba felt free, like she could conquer the world. She loved having this feeling back in her, again.

When they reached The Emerald City, the dark clouds were darker than before, and the circled around the Emerald City castle. They landed in front of the city. It was completely deserted, not a sign of life anywhere. Elphaba was completely bothered by this, the city was ALWAYS busy, and it was very rare that no one was around.

"Well, it looks like your instinct was right. There IS something wrong, here." said Fiyero.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Elphaba said sarcastically.

They searched around for any sign of life, but there was nothing. Elphaba went pass an alleyway, and a shadow flew behind her. She quickly jerked her body behind her, but there was nobody there.

"Fae, let's keep looking."

"Fiyero, there's someone watching us. I felt a shadow behind me."

"It was probably your imagination. This place is rather eerie…"

"When are you going to learn that my instinct is always right? You'd think after 10 years, you'd know this by now." Elphaba was getting irritated with Fiyero. He became more and more pushy and overprotective as the years drew on, and she was slowly beginning to get tired of it.

"Look, Fae…"

"No. Don't 'Fae' me. You've really been pushing my buttons these last couple of days, and I'm getting tired by it."

"There's no need to get rude with me. I'm just trying to be there for YOU. That's all I've ever done. Is to help YOU."

"Excuse me, but I never asked you to be there for me. I'm independent. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone…"

"Oh, really? Is this how you feel? Fine. I didn't want to come back here in the first place."

"Then LEAVE. I didn't beg you to come here, and I'm not going to beg you to stay either." said Elphaba as she turned away from him.

As soon as she turned, a lightning bolt crashed in between them. Both of them fell back, and got up slowly. A gush of wind came hurdling forward, and made a circle in front of Fiyero and Elphaba. Elphaba noticed someone coming out of the wind. She noticed the style of the person's walk, and clenched her fists tightly.

The figure came out of the dusty wind, and spoke "My dear, my dear…we mustn't get dust all over you."

Elphaba stepped forward. "What do you want? What are you doing here, Madame Morrible?"

"Now, now I think we're being little to nasty. Let me first ask you, why are YOU here? Decided to leave that ratty old cottage? Oh don't look so surprised dear; you knew it was me who was in the forest."

"Where is everyone? What have you done?"

"Oh silly Elphaba, we all know the REAL reason why I'm here. I'm simply just getting what I deserve."

"Which is..?"

"Power. What I should've had all along. If it wasn't for you, you're precious boyfriend over there, and you're dear friend…oh what was her name…Glinda?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth. "Where's Glinda? What have you done with her?"

"My, aren't we just full of questions? Don't worry. She's still alive, for now. Oh would you look at that! My guards are here! Hello boys!" Two Ozian soldiers, clearly under mind control, grabbed Fiyero and dragged him away.

"FIYERO!"

"Oh, don't worry dear, he'll be nice good hands."

"Let him go…please…"

"You'll get him soon enough, when we meet again. Which I know will be VERY soon. Now I must be going. Goodbye, Elphaba." Madame Morrible laughed and hurled into the sky.

Elphaba was left alone. Now her Glinda AND Fiyero were in danger. This is what Madame Morrible wanted all along. To take away the people that meant the most to her.

She knew she had to find where Morrible was hiding them. It was all a game to Morrible. Elphaba felt sick to her stomach. But she pushed her thoughts aside, she now had to find Glinda and Fiyero.

Before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba stood in place for a few moments after Morrible had disappeared. She needed to find Fiyero and Glinda, but how? The Emerald City was completely disserted. People wouldn't come out of their homes, so Elphaba couldn't even ask for help. She decided the best way was to fly around Oz to see if she could find any trace of Morrible. But she knew she had to hurry.

*Back at Morrible's hideout*

"Dear, you have been sitting in that position for 3 days, and you haven't even cracked a smile. Frowning causes wrinkles, you know."

Glinda looked at Morrible with hatred and disgust. "Well, that clearly didn't stop you from getting any, did it?"

"Oh, let's not act like such a child, dear."

Glinda got up and paced in her cell. It was small and had no elbow room. "You couldn't find a cell that at least was tiny bit bigger?" she said, annoyed.

"Oh, that's the biggest we have dear. I only got the best for the precious, 'Glinda the Good'." Madame Morrible smirked.

"You're demented. You know that, right?"

"I'M demented? I'M DEMENTED?" Madame Morrible rose from her chair and walked right up to Glinda's cell. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself. You've put on a mask for years hiding the kind of person you are. At least I'm upfront with my so called 'demented' ways. YOU lied to everyone in Oz about yourself. Let's begin with the fact that you basically killed your best friends sister…"

"No. That was you…"

"WRONG. You TOLD me to do it. Then, you pretend that yur best friend didn't mean ANYTHING to you, and let her get killed by a mob. "

Glinda suddenly felt tears. No, don't cry Glinda…you fool. DON'T. CRY.

"Oh, what's a matter dear? Can't handle the truth? You're just as much as the villain as I am. And the funniest part is..your own fiancée DUMPED you because your best friend was better. "

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. FOR THE LOVE OF OZ….please….stop…" Glinda crumbled to the floor of the cell.

"That's what I thought. Maybe that'll get you to shut your noisy little mouth."

A guard walked in. "Madame? The other prisoner has arrived."

"Good. Bring him in."

Two guards brought in Fiyero, who bloody and bruised.

Glinda looked up. "…Fiyero?"

"Well look what we have here, a little reunion! Why don't we put the two lovebirds in the same cell?"

The two guards opened the door and threw Fiyero in with Glinda. Glinda crawled to Fiyero's side. He awoke "…Glinda? Is..that you?"

"I…thought you were…dead.."

Madame Morrible shut the cell door and said, "You two have fun. I have other business to attend too, goodbye dears." Madame Morrible exited the room.

"Fiyero? Fiyero, what are you doing here?" But Fiyero was knocked out. Glinda sighed and went to the front of the cell.

If Fiyero is alive, Glinda thought, then that means…

Elphaba was alive, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba flew behind the ruins of what once was Shiz University. This was the only place in Oz she hadn't checked yet, and it was her only hope. She snuck around a few of Morrible's 'watchful' guards. She giggled a bit. All of sudden she felt a pain on her head. Everything around her suddenly went dizzy.

Then, it all went black.

*Back at Glinda's cell.*

"Fiyero, wake up." Glinda said, as she tried to shake Fiyero awake. He awoke groggy, along with a black eye and bruises all over his arms and chest.

"What happened...ugh…my head…"

"You were captured by Madame Morrible. We're both prisoners now. You've been unconscious for 2 days. "

Fiyero looked up and saw Glinda for the first time in 10 years. "Glinda…? You…"

"Yes. Nice to see you, too. " Glinda said harshly. She arose from his side, and went to the right corner of the cell.

"Glinda, what's the matter with you?"

"Oh. Nothing. NOTHING AT ALL. Look where we ARE, Fiyero. We are in a prison until the end of days. THAT'S what's wrong."

"Glinda, I told you I was sorry…"

"No. Just stop there. We have nothing to say to each other. I wanted to ask you if…Elphaba was alive?"

Fiyero was silent for a moment. Glinda stepped forward, "Are you going to answer me or not? I think I deserve an explanation here."

"Yes, she's alive. We both are."

Glinda laughed. "So…you BOTH lied to me. Well. This is just heavenly.

"We didn't want to hurt you…"

"Please don't give me that. You've carelessly hurt me more than anyone else in the world ever could. Don't act like you care now."

"I've always cared about you Glinda. Always. I never ever wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." Glinda turned away from him. She didn't want to let her guard down in front of him. No way. She won't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm truly sorry, Glinda. For everything. I will always love you; you have such a special place in my heart."

Glinda faced him. "You love me, eh? Okay, were was that love 10 years ago?"

"You know it wasn't my intention to ever make you feel this way."

Glinda walked over to where he was standing. "I waited you know, after everything happened. I wanted you to come back. I loved you, and I still do. I hate myself every day for it. Every day, for 10 years, I wasted on you, and I bet I didn't even cross your mind? Give me a break, Fiyero. I won't let myself fall for you again…" Glinda felt tears coming on.

Fiyero walked to her, and went to give her a hug. She was still at first, but she felt herself hugging him back. And for a moment, they both felt a spark…

They pulled away, suddenly. Glinda straightened her dress and Fiyero ran his finger through his hair. He said, "Look, we need a way out of here, let's think of a plan…"

All of a sudden, two guards came in and released the lock. "C'mon. You two are wanted in the Headmistress' office."

They grabbed Fiyero and Glinda and took them to the Headmistress' office. They walked in and noticed Elphaba being held by guards, and she was trying to break free from them. She and Glinda met eyes, and it became like the world stopped. It felt like only the two of them were in the room together, and the moment was broken when Glinda harshly looked away. Elphaba knew she would be upset, and she felt awful. She saw Fiyero, with a black and bruises and wanted to burst into tears, but she knew she never could cry in front of her enemies. Madame Morrible entered, and started to chuckle. "Well, now the party is complete! All 3 of you; together again. Isn't this divine?" She signaled the two guards and both of them grabbed knives and held them up to Glinda and Fiyero's necks. "Now, I want to play a nice little game with you, Elphaba." She signaled the guards to release her and Elphaba jumped away and reached for Morrible. Madame Morrible held up her finger. "Uh uh uh. We mustn't let anything happen to your two favorite people in the world, now." The guards tightened their grips on Glinda and Fiyero. Elphaba jerked away. "What are trying to do? What's going on?"

"Like I said, I want to make you a deal, I'll let you go, and your comrades go, too."

Elphaba knew there would be a catch. "But…?"

"You can only choose one, to live. The other will be executed. If you choose to disobey and try to harm me or my guards, they BOTH die. Understand? I'm not trying to be mean dear. It's just the way things have to be. "

Elphaba was stunned. How could she choose? Her lover; or her best friend? "I…can't."

"Oh, that's a shame. Guards, execute them both…"

"NO. Wait…"

"Hurry dear, my patience is growing thin."

Fiyero suddenly spoke up. "Elphaba! Choose Glinda. "

"No, you're not going to play hero this time. Pick him; you obviously love him more, anyways." Glinda said harshly. Elphaba couldn't believe how Glinda was acting. It was like…she wanted to die.

"Glinda…you have so much to live for. You are an incredible person who deserves a chance at life." said Elphaba.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of you two..again."

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but Glinda stopped her.

"Elphaba, look at me." Elphaba met Glinda's eyes. "I've wanted to die for 10 years, you two will have each other, and I won't have anyone. I…love you both. So much. No matter how…incredibly angry that I am that you lied to me…I love you both. I always will. But I'm ready. The time of Glinda the Good has ended. My life has been a lie, like everyone has said. I'm ready to live a happy after life. Choose Fiyero, Elphaba. And I wish you both the best. Because you both deserve it."

Elphaba realized how much of an affect on Glinda after she and Fiyero left Oz, and she felt a twinge of guilt, and her stomach began to churn.

"Well wasn't that…touching." said Madame Morrible from behind them. "But sadly, only one can be chosen. Isn't it sad? To loose something you love? Now you know my pain, dear Elphaba."

Elphaba took a deep breath and said "I choose.."

(sorry for the horrible ending. I couldn't find a way to end it.)


End file.
